PPS You're a Piece of Sht
by Basicchickusername
Summary: After outing Layne Abeley as a lesbian to the Nation it's safe to say Massie Block is The Most Hated Bitch in America. For the past year she's fought tooth and nail to become Alpha of the Pc again. Though the task of being Alpha has become even more challenging stepping into LST as Public Enemy 1#. And Massie will be damned if she loses her title to anyone. But what if it's —-?
1. PPS It's an Author's Note

_**Disclaimer:**_

I never read disclaimers. Shocking I know, however, I hardly write comments unless it's constructive criticism or to ask questions that were not answered in the disclaimer. Being said that _ **read this disclaimer please!**_ I don't want to answer the same twenty questions in PM each time I log on. Any questions asked I'm going to answer them here and any questions sent by PM I'll keep you anonymous, however, I'm going to answer them here. Being said that I don't want you to feel uncomfortable not to ask me questions or comment. As a writer some of you might not understand how frighting it is when you don't here feed back from your audience on what their thinking. There aren't many clique stories really. So I want us to connect and be our own community. Now that the mushy girl talk is out the way. Important things you should know about the story.

 _ **1.**_ There's a slightly different version that will be posted on Wattpad _"P.P.S Your a Piece of Sh*t"._

 ** _2._** The setting has now been changed to Chicago/ evanston area with mentions of the chicagolands and some other cities in Illinois. That's just because I can't write about a city I've never been too. Also each state and city has there own rules for example there's going to be mentions of a curfew the curfew in Chicago I know is no one under 17 can be out past 11. Otherwise you can be arrested for truancy.

 _ **3.**_ This is an AU. If you read the original story which all my OG followers remember as _BOCD._ You might still want to read this story because if you read that one and skip over you might be lost. The characters some of them have changed.

 _ **4.**_ I'm not going to do the traditional summary for each character. One there's a lot of characters. Two I feel like it sometimes makes the reader bias and follows the story arc of what character is _good_ and what character is _bad_. Also it gives away what's going to happen in the book. I don't want the book to be confined into a box I set it in before I even finish the story. I am on this roller coaster ride with you. Let's find out what happens next together.

 _ **5.**_ I'm going post based on numbers of comments or views. Or make a schedule for myself I'll try to post each week, however, sometimes it's not going to be possible. I will make a promise not to go ghost for five or so years without ending the book.


	2. PPS It's LST OCD Characters

_**Chloe Bridges**_ _as Massie Tayrn Annalise Block_ _ **(14)**_

 _ **username "Massielikesassy"**_ : _**Alpha**_ _of the Pretty Committee_. _freshman_

 _ **Jordy Woods**_ _as Claire Stacey Lyons_ _ **(14)**_

 _ **username**_ **"LuciousLyonismyfather"** : _ **Omega**_ _of the Pretty Committee. freshman_

 _ **therealkaralj**_ _as Alicia Isalita Maria Rivera "Rivers"_ **(13)**

 **username "ask_urmanbout_me"** : **_Beta_** _(for now)of the Pretty Committee. freshman_

 _ **Bella Thorn**_ _as_ _Dylan Lynne Marvil_ **(13)**

 **username "therealDylanMar"** : _**Theta** of the Pretty Committee. freshman_

 _ **Zendaya as**_ _Kristen Josephine Gregory_ **(14)**

 **username "thegirlnextdoor"** : _ **Theta** of the Pretty Committee. freshman_

 _ **Lauren Jauregui**_ _as Layne Hermione Abeley_ _ **(14)**_

 _ **username "basicbitchhandle"**_ : " _ **Honorary"** Gamma member of the Pretty Committee. freshman_

 _ **Madelaine Petsch as**_ _Olivia Harper Anne Ryan_ _**(13)**_

 _ **username "urcherryontop"**_ : **_"Honorary"_** _Gamma_ _member of the Pretty Committee. freshman_

 _ **Peyton List**_ _as Skye Jacklynn Hamilton_ _ **(15)**_

 ** _username_** **"SkyesHighClub"** : _**Alpha**_ _of the DSL Daters. Sophomore_

 **Madison Pettis** _as Sophia Olivia Taylor_ _ **(14)**_

 **username "AyeitsyogirlPhiPhi"** : LSt's Resident _IT GIRL._ _ **Alpha**_ _of the Devil Girl's. Sophomore_

 _ **Dove Cameron**_ _as Aaliyah Georgina Sarah-Wright_ _ **(15)**_

 _ **username "BettaknownasAaliyah"**_ : Right hand of Sophia _. Sophomore_

 **Salice Rose** _as Yasmeena Apollonia Janza_ _ **(15)**_

 **username "Yofavbratzdoll"** : _Right hand of Sophia. Sophomore_

 ** _jaszycortez_** _as Brielle Justina Cecilia Bristole_ _ **(14)**_

 _ **username "Yomansinmydms"**_ : **_Omega_** _of the Devil Girl's. Sophomore_

 _ **Vanessa Morgan**_ _as Cassiopeia "Cassidy" Daniels-Cortez_ _ **(15)**_

 _ **username"Imakeyomanscreammyname": Omega** of the Devil Girl's. Demo*(sophomore)_

 _ **Ariel Winters** as Winifred "Wintrr" Quinn **(15)**_

 _ **username "Wintrr"** Demo*(sophomore)_

 _ **Kingbash** as Cameron "Cam" Antonio Fisher **(14)**_

 _ **username "KillaCam"** : freshman_

 _ **Ross Butler** as Derrick Reginald Harrington **(14)**_

 _ **username " 12"** : Freshman_

 _ **Ray Diaz** as Joshua "Josh" Emilio Hotz **(14)**_

 _ **username "Young_Sinatra45"** :Freshman _

_**Quincy** as Christopher "Chris" Quinton Abeley Jr. **(15)**_

 ** _username "RickSanchezC-137"_** _: Sophomore_

 _ **Don Benjamin** as Jacob Ian Janza **(16)**_

 _ **username"PresidentMorty"** :Junior _

_**Micheal B. Jordan** as Mechie **(15)**_

 _ **username"Trap-Soul96"** :Sophomore_

 _ **Tyler James Williams** as Pharaoh Jones **(15)**_

 ** _username "Tarantino"_** _:Sophomor_

 ** _Keith Powers_** _as Kashmir Daniels **(16)**_

 _ **username "KASh_In_OuT"** : Junior _


	3. PPS It's New Years Bitch

**Chapter 1:** _P.P.S It's New Year Bitch_

 **The Palmer House's _"Empire Room"_**

 **Chicago, IL**

 **Merri-Lee's New Years Eve Party**

 **31th Sunday, December 2017**

 **11:20 pm**

 **Typical High school party.** There's teen angst, love, confusion, adventure etc. I think your getting the drift and if not then watch any movie from the 90s; that eras filled with cliches. That's exactly what's happening tonight. It's no ordinary night-It's New Years Eve bitches! So grab a glass of champagne, wine, watermelon vodka, cheap tequila -it actual doesn't matter what you drink tonight. Though right now some lives are about to change, and you don't want to miss it.

* * *

 _ **Fuck.**_ Thought _Claire Lyons_ bitterly as she crossed her arms against her chest nervously trying to cover the plunge of her neckline. Puberty had been a sneaky bitch and the once flat, ass-less Claire was no more. It would of been more considerate if mother nature had decided to grace her with womanly curves before she had bought her _How Low Can You Go_ Nasty Gal nude sequined mini( _mini_ ). The sheer meshed bodycon dress left no room for imagination and the neckline barely covered her triple D breast.

"Quit squirming you look beautiful!" screamed a half buzzed Kristen, as she drunkenly danced to the beat of a trashy version of Selena Gomez's **_Slow Down_**. During a point in the night Kristen pulled her dark brown curls into a top knot, ditched her jacket along with her platform heels. Leaving to grind in a cinnamon colored scalloped crop top and matching high waisted wide leg pants. Claire wished she had the ebony beauty's confidence instead a quarter to midnight all she wanted to do was go into a corner and hide for the rest of the night.

"GUYS" burped Dylan clearly too drunk to function as the film crew for the _Marvilous Marvil's_ was right on her heel catching every moment of Dylan stumbling on her Forest green maxi silhouette with her peep toe heel ripping the already alarming high slits she had on the side. "Co..Com...Mas-Ma. Massie needs us."

"Wait Dylan" replied Claire, almost dropping the drunk girl to her feet as Dylan grabbed Kristen and rushed off the dance floor through the crowd while the crew men rushed after the intoxicated teens to film whatever nonsense they were doing. "Wait Dylan!Kristen stop"

 _ **Shit.**_

* * *

"Layne"

Stopping in her tracks _Layne Abeley_ the newly reformed _Loser Beyond Repair_ turned to look at her former _bestie_ Meena _**Hamilton**_ it had been four months since the two's epic fall out; that had reached the ears of every _OCD_ student in a almost _Gossip Girl_ like fashion. Her before her was the black sheep of the Hamilton dressed in a white sheer all tiered fringed mini dress with a rounded neck which made her size 5 figure look boxy. Along with black over the knee feathered fringe trim pointed stiletto heel and her dark orange locks were pulled into a topknot. "Wow your starting to dress like them" snapped Meena gesturing to a Massie approved grey Call in Slick Satin dress, with black Graveyard Shift Faux Leather Boots, her dark trestles were pulled into a lazy ponytail to showcase her moon diamante earrings and Mac _Velvet Teddy_ elegantly placed on her lips.

"Are you Eminem?" smiled Layne, leaning her head to the side causing her ponytail to swing behind her effortlessly.

"No"

 _"Then why are you so obsessed with me?"_

"You even talk like them," noted Meena sadly apart of her wanted to strangle Layne until she came to her senses and the other half realized she lost her for good. Four months ago, all Layne did was bitch about Massie, the PC, Claire Lyons and now her she was an _honorary Pretty Committee member_. "What happened to you calling them _brainless minions_ "

"I was the minion for following you and your _Rebel Without a Cause Attitude_ " snapped back Layne rolling her eyes, tossing her hands in the arms clearly done with the conversion they've had on multiple occasions.

 _"She'll never love you, but I love you the real you."_

* * *

 _Five months ago..._

 _"What's wrong little pug?" replied Skye condescendingly as her **Becca x Chrissy Teigen** Malibu Soleil Glow Gloss lips curved into a twisted smile at the mention of Massie's pet name. Sizing the young Alpha from head to toe she couldn't believe this wannabee **Alpha** thought she was worthy of the title of "OCD Alpha" and to be her successor as the Upcoming It Girl of LST."You thought I would hand over my legacy to you?"_

 _"We solved the riddle, found the key, even guessed the correct guy" shouted Massie, the power struggle between the two was even bigger than S and B at the Met. Skye watched as the younger alpha tried not to puke on her beige Prada vintage, almond toe lace-up booties and the oak wooden floor of the bomb shelter._

 _"Are you don't yet?" Sighed Skye, casually glancing at her bubble gum pink coffin nails as she tossed her blond wavelette curls over her shoulder rolling her baby blue eyes."Because I have an appointment to get my nails filled."_

 _"Its tradition that every eighth grade Alpha hands over the torch to the next upcoming Alpha" reasoned Massie, from day one Skye had completely went against the tradition allowing B-list and even C-list cliques of OCD a chance at the crown. She couldn't imagine losers like Meena and Layne eccentric hipsters with green hair, thrift store hammy downs, old navy jeans and Coach shoes from five collections ago._

 _"Thank you for the history lesson of the pass Alpha's of OCD" laughed Skye, her Jeffery Campbell 4" chunky heel boot strolled her way towards Massie giving the younger girl a taste of what a true alpha looked like. Dressed in_ _Red Multi trim tartan trousers, with a white crew neck, Miaou crossing panels crop top, and a black Manhattan Check Treasure & bond men's blazer rolled up to her elbows "your not an Alpha"_

 _"I-I'll do anything"_

 _"I have everything._ _" Laughed Skye, grabbing her Poppy Red and silver Marc Jacob Sports Nylon Leather Tote shoving past the younger girl._

 _"Even Chris?"_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: What do you think of the chapter? Leave a comment don't be shy I don't bite. Unless your into that. I'll try and post the next chapter soon if there's a lot of mistakes let me know. I'll re upload the chapter and fix the mistakes. This AU doesn't follow the books. There's a bunch of changes including with the clique, so if you want me to explain all of the changes I can upload it if you would like._


	4. PPS One Kiss Is All It Takes

**Disclaimer:** Sorry about the wait. I just wanted to put out work that am I proud to be quiet honest I've done that in the past. Putting out chapters because I feel I need to and not when I feel inspiration that's the kind of work ethic I want to get away with in this new adventure. I wanna tell the person who left the first comment thank you, I love your feedback even if it's just to tell me you like the story. The numbers for people who have read just keep going up more than in the past I'm excited not. I didn't know so many people still read the clique fanfic I am so happy we have a buzzing community.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _P.P.S One Kiss Is All It Takes_

 **The Palmer House's " _Empire Room"_**

 **Chicago,IL**

 **Merri-Lee's New Years Eve Party**

 **1st Monday, January 2018**

 **1:10 pm**

 _How do you deal with knowing the girl you love will never love you back?That your just a friend. Or you were just a friend? Are you still even friends? I hope we're still friends..._ Who knew one kiss would ruin every fucking thing. Ever since that first day in seventh grade Layne knew there was something about Claire that mesmerized her. Skin kissed ebony skin, dark brown eyes that looked hazel when the sun hit them just right, curly dark brown hair that was constantly pulled into a messy bun.

 _She wasn't gay or so she kept telling herself._ Claire just understood her-she didn't care at first about designer clothes or bags, makeup, what shoes were in or out of season, or how much money she could flaunt like the rest of the other OCD drones. That was be _fore Massie and her stupid Pretty Committee; everything suddenly became Massie said do this, do that, eat this, wear that, no more time for Layne. That doesn't mean she's gay, right?She just missed her friend. It was innocent._ Or so she though. Then Cam Fisher came and Layne nearly died when the perky ebony beauty told her they were dating.

 _How could she do this to her?Wait she isn't do anything to me...right?We're just friend? Are we?What are we?_

At night Layne would reach under her covers in the middle of the night. The floor boards creaking the walls settling against the wind hid her quiet breathy moans. As her insiders ached for another trembling with need. The sudden clench of her thighs caused the bed springs to give off a light squeak falling in tune with the rest of the house. Her breath shallow, her heart leaping against her rip cage, and the sweat down her back signal to her I'm close...And she moaned reaching her climax "Claire" was the name she whispered.

 _I'm not gay._

 _I can't be gay ._

 _am I gay?_

 **Vibrate.** Pulling her Iphone 8 Kate Spade Jeweled Poppy screen out of her black Snakeskin tea rose coach clutch, clicking on the group message **_Bad Bitches Like Us._**

 ** _Alpha Bitch:_** I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM 🔪

LOOKS LIKE YOUR SECRET IS OUT. ️

YOUR DISMISSED FROM THE PC 🚶 ️

* * *

 ** _Just for clarification._** Some people in the clique fanfic community feel like there's a huge grudge against Massie because in some of the fanfic here she's the _"bad guy"_ or the _antagonist_ and Claire is always the _"good guy_ " or the _protagonist_. I don't see them as either or there far too young to fall into very specific characteristic and this story is too early to decided how anything will end. Tell me what you think?


	5. PPS Karma's a bitch

**Author's Note:** Its been a couple of days the reason for that is my grandmother past last Thursday, and my birthday is tomorrow. To be honest, I've been a bit depressed and I could barely get through the day without crying. Writing really is a comfort. Fanfic is a comfort. I am not the sappy time so just read the story honest opinions please. Let me know is it good chapter or is it just alright? Do I need to step it up or am at the right temperature?

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3** :P.P.S Karma's A Bitch _

**Purple Line Station**

 **Evanston, IL**

 **5th Saturday, January 2018**

 **1:00pm**

The cold January winds made their way into Dylan Marvil's bones as she made her way _St. Anne's_ pulling her dark green Gucci Stenix GG Jacquard scarf with pink embellishment to cover her auburn curls. "Fuck" she hissed clutching the broken heel of her dark brown Saint Laurent Billy Kangaroo Leather Platform Boot gifted to her from Merri-Lee as an early Christmas present, it was only prop from the _**Marvilous Marvil's Christmas Special.**_ Dylan had hoped to get another wear out of her boots before showcasing them on her Instagram and discarding them once they became the must have accessory at OCD. She could kick herself for taking thousand dollar shoes on the purple line instead of taking her personal 2018 Lincoln continental town car wanting to avoid the paparazzi. In the last couple of weeks that simple task was proven nonexistent, Merri-Lee had made it her all time goal to stand on the forefront of the _scandal._ Booking Dylan every: interview, radio show, guest appearance, Instagram live session, private producer meetings etc. much to her dismay.

"Hello how may I help you" greeted a creepily bubbly bottle blonde dressed in Ross department wear as Dylan made her over to the desk.

"Dylan?"

"Kris."

"Aren't you a little over dressed?" replied Kristen guesting to Dylan thousand dollar black Alexis Kieran Lace Bustier cocktail dress that dragged behind her now ruined from the dirty and grime of the outside.

"Really your gonna bitch about my clothes now?" snapped Dylan, pulling her scarf off her head causing the girl at the desk to gasp silently once she saw the famous set of auburn curls and pick up her phone to start filming on her Instagram live. "When Claire called me I dropped everything and came straight here from a photo shoot with Milan."

"Do you want a fucking cookie?" argued Kristen, wiping her tears with the back of her hand as her black leather prada sole platform booties tapped against the linoleum rapidly loosing her patience as the conversation went on. " _Layne could be dead._ Who gives a shit if you left a stupid photo shoot?"

"Your acting as if it's my fault." teared Dylan, tossing her black Belle Fare Knit Ostrich Feather Jacket into one of the empty seats.

"Because it is!"

* * *

Claire was furious.

 _ **Merri-Lee's Tea Room:** Layne Abeley has just been admitted to Saint Anne's after a failed suicide attempted...Tune in at 5 to hear the real tea. _Clicking on the Twitter link _Layne Abeley fighting for life girlfriend Claire Lyons vows never to leave her side._ Claire couldn't believe the gull of Merri-Lee as she rolled her eyes and tossed her Iphone 7plus on the cafe table picking up her venti Cinnamon Dolce Creme trying to calm her nerves as her nails tapped against the table irritably. Kristen had been uncharacteristically silent for the past hour all she did was sit and play with the stupid 14 cart yellow gold heart bracelet Massie had gifted them as original members of the Pretty Committee along with matching charms. Their birthstone, Pretty Committee, a personal charm, a Chanel bottle, a teddy bear, a ballet slipper, a soccer ball and a star.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised my mother is trying to get ahead of such a _scandal_ " snarked Dylan, as she made her way to the table in the far corner of the hospital cafe with her now ruined thousand dollar dress dragging behind her Claire had to shake her head even covered in dirty and grime Dylan could still pull off the dress as if it was nothing. "I talked to the administrator who gives her deepest apologizes and the problem will be ratified by morning."

"I was at a disciplinary hearing" whispered Kristen, lying on her right arm as she stared absentmindedly at the soccer charm on her wrist while Dylan and Claire waited for her to finish her thought confused as to why she brought the topic up. "The OCD and LST disciplinary board saw the Marvilous Marvil's teaser, I could lose my scholarship."

"Are you serious?" snapped Claire, throughout the years Massie got away with a lot leaving the other Pretty Committee members to take the fall for her actions.

"Are you surprised" replied Dylan, giving Claire a pointed look it wasn't their first rodeo with Massie the dark haired beauty always seemed to find her way out of the storm unscathed and bothered.

"Girl's like Massie never face the consequences"

 _"You never know Karma's a bitch"_

* * *

 ** _Just for Clarifications._** This fanfic doesn't follow the stories so if you remember when the PC's had to do that scavenger hunt for Skye to receive the bomb shelter after that book it goes into an AU from there. Also what other clique stories do you guys like to read give me some suggestion as to why you like or don't like them.


	6. PPS Your Scum

**Chapter 4:** _P.P.S Your Scum_

 **BODY ALIVE DANCE STUDIO**

 **Evanston, IL**

 **BAD GAL's Practice**

 **(6 weeks before the incident)**

 _ **"Stop"**_ Skye Hamilton sighed leaning against on of the mirrors as the _**BAD gals**_ ran though their stands readying them for the upcoming competition season. Pushing herself off the mirror and pulling at her bright cherry red stripped crop hoodie with the words _**BAD GAL's**_ _**Captain**_ on the back leaving her in a snakeskin print Knockout Ultra Max Victoria Secrets sports bra matching and shorts. "Olivia your foot needs to be straighter when you attempt a triple pirouette" snapped the older girl as she walked towards the middle of the dance floor running through the routine on the eight count _perfect as always_. Everything about Skye Hamilton was on godly perfect she had platinum blond hair, magnificent cerulean blue eyes, a body that made Kendall Jenner jealous, perky B-cups and knew the Kama Sutra by heart. _Though Grandma Hamilton use to say not everything that glittered was gold_ rang through her mind more evidently now. For years, Skye harbored a secret crush on Chris Abeley. _His pretty brown eyes bore into her soul, wishing to tangle her fingers in his dark locs as she felt him slide into her, and his soft lips kissed the column of her neck._ Coughing Skye felt her cheeks heat up at her thoughts as she signaled for the girls to start the stand over again giggling as _Alicia Rivers_ came into her eye sight. The buxom ' _Latin'_ beauty had spent the last couple of weeks with her lips glued to Skye's ass the older girl had the deep red lip prints to prove it,; the beta was gunning for Becca Brie's spot as Co-Captain. "Bec. switch places with Alicia" smiled Skye, as Alicia over enthusiastically rushed to the front bumping into the shocked blonde.

"The Co-Captain always stands to the right of the captain." reasoned Becca Brie, as the rest of the _**BAD gals**_ watched the hunches rise,and head bowed fear clearly written all over her face. "I'm just saying I am the **co captain** " emphasized the ditsy blonde as she rested her hands on her hips the concave of her stomach was oddly pronounced in her pink tease floral print Victoria Secret's leggings that were now too big. _Didn't she buy those a pair of leggings last week?_

"That's right _**you use to be the co captain**_." emphasized Skye, walking up to the _knock off dirty blond, anorexic, flat chested, pig nosed, ditz who can't tell her ass from a hole in the wall beta or use to be anyways_. "Alicia your acting Co-Captain until over wise, dismiss her."

"Your presence isn't required this week Brie," smirked Alicia, the taste of power felt succulent and sweet unknown the Skye she had created a uncontrollable beast.

* * *

 ** _(A week after the incident)_**

 ** _Humiliation_** was never a word in Skye's vocabulary.

Everything she did she succeed effortlessly.

However, nothing she did was ever good enough for him.

Chris Abeley had been Skye's weakness from day one.

Truth be told, she was jealous of her.

Fawn Trujillo that is.

 _His First Love. His one and Only._

The hazel doe eyed beauty to Skye wasn't much to look at, yet something about the dirty bottle blonde, with slim hips, thinned lip Latina that kept Chris coming back for more each time. Lust was a concept Skye could understand, but the look in Chris' eye that he _had_ for Fawn was describable to say adoration would be understating it, cheapen it almost. _Was it so wrong for Skye to want that same feel? That same look?But only from Him?_ Some nights she cried herself to sleep damn god for not being good enough. Pretty enough. Nice enough. Sexy enough. For being blue eye. For not being the right shade of blonde. For not being Fawn fucking Trujillo. _Because of that weakness she was a fucking laughing stalk of the entire country while millions watched Massie block kiss the love of her life at midnight. Only to have him rip her heart out professing his love for her omega instead._

The sound of Jhene Aiko's ** _Sativa_** being clicked off brought Skye back to earth as she glanced at Missy Cambridge awkwardly playing with her bob as she waited for her alpha to give her critics. Skye's confidence was completely shit at the moment with the a clips floating around on Instagram the platinum blonde had never felt so low in her life. "Sorry we're late" called the _fucking bane of her existence Alicia Rivers the fucking poodle dog and her_ _lackey_ walking into the studio while the rest of the BAD gals watched to see a typical Skye Hamilton melt down. For once in Skye's life she didn't have a snappy comment or a final line that could destroy the ladder climbing, backstabbing cunt, faux Spanish beta. A soft hand caressed her shoulder pulling the blonde alpha out her thoughts as she looked into the green eyes of a girl she nearly ruined right there in that same studio. "Don't worry S"

"Thanks B."

"Rivers" snapped Becca Brie walking forwarded beat to the gods, her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and braided down, dressed in black Nike Air joggers paired with storm pink Nike Swoosh sports bra and a cherry red windrunner with the words **_BAD GAL Co-Captain_** written in white cursive. "Olive"

"Brie" smiled Alicia confused as to why the once banished beta of Skye was allowed ten feet of the Body Alive Studio, casting a look over to Skye trying to access the situation. "What are you doing here?"

 ** _"I am the Co-Captain"_**

"Former Co-Captain"

"No sweetie you are." Becca Brie smirked, giving her famous hands on her hip her stomach wasn't sickly concave instead it looked as if the beta in the last week had gained some much needed weight. "Did you really think you could take my place?" Alicia eyes widen shocked as she stammered trying to think of a sly comment, Becca turned slightly laughing causing the other _DSL-Daters_ to giggle in union while the BAD GALs watched in terror. "That what you we're actually Skye's equal?" cackled Becca Brie, she'd been waiting weeks to hand Alicia her non-existent ass her talons we're sharpen to perfection with the cherry red coat called _Death_ as an added bounce to the occasion."Your nothing but scum off the bottom of her shoe."

"Your dismissed" snapped Leslie Lynn, her Miss Swiss braid swinging behind her as she tossed Alicia's Ralph Lauren duffel bags outside the door holding it for her as she stormed out the Body Alive Studio with Olive on her tail. The situation was going to far for her liking and she felt like Becca Brie got her revenge she made the younger girl cry.

"You too, Olive kick rocks, "

* * *

 ** _Just For Clarifications._** I think there's gonna be one or two more chapters until the actual story begins. I felt like chapters showing you what caused the rip in their friendship would be more beneficial than doing brief flashbacks scattered throughout the story that are one to two sentences long. Tell me what you think do you just want to jump into the start or can you wait just a bit longer? I feel like everything will be worth it in the end, but hey that's just me. And also let me know your favorite clique books on the site and why you like them or don't. Someone in PM mentioned a clique series with the same character name as in BOCD, which is kinda weird I think it was Brielle. I actually made up the name from mine or it's similar to my name, and the last name was from some in new in passing who made a impact on my life. Crazy how small the world is I guess great minds huh.


	7. PPS The Most Hated Bitch in America

_**Chapter 5:** P.P.S Your The Most Hated Bitch In America_

 **Starlight Bistro**

 **Evanston, IL**

 **14th Sunday, January 2018**

 **2:45 pm**

Alicia stared lovingly at white her gold 10k 1/3 carat diamond promise ring with bezel settings decorating the band in graved _To the love of my life_. The whole ordeal had been filmed for _The Marvelous Marvels_ and teasers to the episode had been plastered on their Instagram and Twitter. After two years, Alicia knew Josh was the one for her though she wasn't quiet there with taking things past oral for right now. "Lesha"called Kristen coming into view with Dylan and Claire walking behind her. Alicia pulled her oversize Gucci cat sunglasses off and placed them in her Ralph Lauren longhorn bisque suede small schooly bag that Josh had also gifted her for Christmas. Once everyone got settled in the booth and the waitress took their orders a awkward silence fell upon the group. It had been almost two weeks since the incident, and they didn't exactly know what to say to each other. Alicia had to admit they weren't the greats of friends to start off with all the drama and backstabbing they did to each other. In fact, her only true friend was Olivia while Kristen, Dylan and Claire in a short period became the three amigos. Alicia was jealous of the friendship they shared with each other. "According to my father we're all going to be pulled into a Disciplinary hearing before the end of next week" replied Alicia, cutting into her salmon as she let her words sync in the sound of forks and knives scrapping against the plates. "You'll never guess who's in charge of this fish exposition"

"Who?" whispered Claire, taking a bit of her steak.

 ** _"Lisa Hamilton"_**

"Meena and Skye's mom?"Kristen raised her eyebrow she didn't recall seeing the platinum blonde at the hearing. "Why would she care?"

"I saw the final cut of that night" replied Dylan, before pausing awkwardly waiting for the waitress to leave after the night in the hospital Dylan became extremely cautious of her surroundings. Even requesting they sit off on the far side of the restaurant they bought out for an hour as an air of precaution. "At midnight Skye and Massie catches Chris Abeley kiss Claire" Claire froze once his name left Dylan's mouth as Alicia raised her eyebrow "Chris then confessed his love for Claire"

* * *

 **OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY**

 **PRINCIPAL BURN'S OFFICE**

 **Niles, IL**

 **12:17 pm**

Dressed in thousand dollar white Gucci Sylvie web stretch jersey dress with a neck tie as well as blue and red detailing that was now stained with a Green Evolution Fresh from Starbucks. _Massie Block_ now recognized her fall from grace. The Pretty Committee had turned their back's on her at the Disciplinary hearing. Now out on probation from her three weeks of suspension she was welcomed back with a smoothie dumped on her head by none other _Alicia Rivers._ Naming herself the new reigning Alpha of OCD and deeming Massie an LRB. The former Alpha hung her head in shame as her shoulder sunk in dread as she tried to quiet her cries.

"Ms. Block" called Principal Burns, quietly as she placed her hand lightly on the young girl's shoulder in an almost soothing presence. "We tried your mother, however, she claimed to have left for New York this morning." _**Typical.**_ thought Massie bitterly. It wasn't like Massie would have voted her mother of the year. In the last couple of months Kendra was evidently non-existent leaving Massie in the care of Inez and Issac for weeks at a time. Last Massie had seen of her mother she had just come from Vermont only to take off the next morning to Spain with some man she had met at the airport. "I did get a hold of your father he said he'd send your drive to come pick you up"

Massie whispered her thanks before taking some clothes that been offered to her to change into and took off to the girl's locker room. Once the steam filled the entire room and her skin started to turn slight pink Massie decided it was time to step out she turned the faucet off. Twisting her hair into a loose bun and clipping her dark curls out her face as she inspected the clothes given to her. A pair of Gucci high-waist marble washed denim jeans with assorted embroidery, a white Koral Activewear clover cropped hoody that showed off her stomach and her white Gucci quilted leather combat boots that had been spared from the drink that had been dumped on her head. A thump pulled Massie out her thoughts as the door slammed against on the lockers and an oddly chipper voice called out _"Massie"_ dread ran through her spin like hell-fire as her eyes meet with the double mint twins- _Kori and Strawberry ._ Basically knockoff versions of _Kristen and Dylan-OCD royalty_ thanks to Massie Block,the two minions followed the Pretty Committee obsessively. Dressed in a cheapen version of a belted Alexander McQueen plaid mini shirt similar to their outfits from the _Pretty Committee's holiday photo shoot,_ that had been filmed and publicized all over 'The Marvelous Marvil's' Instagram and twitter page. Kori like Kristen was dressed in yellow/ brown plaid skirt while Strawberry was in a off grey like Dylan. "Your still looking a bit green, "smirked Strawberry, playing with her tangled magenta dyed hair that was pulled into a high pony tale to cover up the fact that it was falling out. Ignoring, the two LBRs Massie finished getting dressed playing on Instagram until Issac neared the school.

"How does it feel to be the most hated bitch?" giggled Kori, leaning against the counter checking herself in the mirror. The ebony girl had cut her long heat and bleach damaged locs off over winter break deciding to just have finger waves. "I meant, how does it feel to be the most hated bitch in American?"

* * *

 **SAINT ANNE'S MEMORIAL**

 **Niles, IL**

 **5:59 am**

Layne felt drowsy leaning up in her bed she tried to reach for the remote to turn off the lights and attempt to sleep some more before the nurses came in to harass her for the rest of the day. "What are you doing?"questioned the sitter, Eric she thought was his name. Sitting up he grasp the remote and placed it on the bed giving her a wink. Layne rolled her eyes he was twenty-three, and a complete flirt since he had been assigned to her room last night. He was tall around 6'3, Asian, dark black hair, a tattoo on his right arm a heart with the words Mom written in red -he was cute. "I could have gotten it myself" snapped Layne playfully, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder turning off the light. "Yeah, yeah get some rest _princess_ "

A slight knock woke them around seven, Layne was still a bit groggy from the drugs they had her on after they pumped her stomach; _"Lala"_ only Claire used her nickname now a days."How do you feel?" she whispered tentatively. Layne felt like a china doll by the way everyone had been acting one wrong word. One wrong action. One wrong choice. And she'd break. "I'll give you a few moments _princess_ " Eric whispered in her ear causing a small smile before ducking out to the nurses station.

 _"Princess?"_

"Bear sit down" snapped Layne playfully rolling her eyes as she patted the edge of the bed scooting over. Hesitation in the ebony girl was apparent as she played with her la fiorentina multi-dye fur vest shawl before turning on her green Dolce & Gabana suede bootie with a jeweled heel and sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Who was..."

"He's the sitter" replied Layne, nonchalantly with a smirk. "He's here to make sure I don't kill myself."

"That's not funny" sighed Claire, shifting in the seat uncomfortably, dropping the subject for another time. Silence falling over them as Claire tried to find the right words to approach the subject of the incident. "My mom has stage four stomach cancer."

* * *

 ** _FOR Clarification._** This is the preface of the book. As a way to give you a small insight into why the Pretty Committee's relationship is so tainted as they transition to high school. Thank you, to READER for you comments. AND I encourage everyone to comment what you think. I also know a lot of people don't think to comment and that's okay too. If you don't feel comfortable don't fear I thank you for taking the time to read the story. I hope everyone has at least taken the time to follow or favorite the story so you know when the next update is.


	8. PPS It's Never Just the TIP

**Chapter 6:** P.P.S Its Never Just The Tip

 **Lyon's Estate**

 **Evanston, IL**

 **Sunday 7, August 2018**

 **1:45 pm**

 _Claire_ rolled her eyes annoyed shifting away from Cam to leave some room for the holy ghost between them, returning her attention to _Chicken Little_ playing on the flat screen. Typical Sunday even, Jay was watching the preseason kickoff down in the den with William Block while Judy begrudgingly assessing each details of their weekly Sunday dinners with the Blocks. Todd was out with his girlfriend Ripple Baxter, or somewhere hanging with tiny Nathan she wasn't sure. Chris had drove Layne to her therapist office which was on the way to Fawn's. "Just the tip" whispered Cam, kissing the column of her neck as his hand tried to pry open her legs unsuccessfully. "Stop" snapped Claire, trying to push his weight off her.

"I see" replied Cam bitterly, grabbing his size ten platinum university red Air Jordan 11 Retro picking up his royal blue Jordan Ultimate Fight shorts up on his hips "but you'll fuck Chris Abeley I see"

"Are you serious" questioned Claire, not exactly shocked by his behavior. "Can you not do this now." Claire understood why Cam was upset they were suppose to be finding themselves during their break and instead she found herself in a love triangle between Layne and Chris Abeley. Worst of all the entire country was now present to everything that happened in their relationship. It didn't help Merri-Lee's was stirring the pot with her _Tea Room insights._

 _Claire Lyons spotted finally back from summer trip to Europe without beau Layne Abeley_ ?

 _Chris Abeley seen leaving the Lyons residence at 7 am. Looks like Claire has her eyes set on another Abeley._

 _Claire finally tells parents she's 6 month pregnant, Chris doesn't believe the child his._

 _Layne shocked her girlfriend of 6 months could cheat on her with her own brother?_

 _Claire looses child at 6 months begs Layne to take her back._

Claire could see their relationship falling apart more and more as the months went on. Lifting on her knees Claire wrapped her arms around Cam trying to stop him as he shrugged out of her embrace. "No it's fine" replied Cam, storming off "That's why I slept with Skye when we was together"

* * *

 **Evanston, IL**

 **2:20 pm**

"Have you spoken with either of your parents?" questioned Linda Carrington, placing her notepad on the coffee table before checking her watch. The session was wrapping up soon _Layne_ was making great process in the last six months. After the incident, her suicide attempt and coming to terms with her feeling for her best friend Claire, she'd hate if Layne went backwards once she left for the Philippines. "My dad still in London, but will be back on Monday." smiled Layne, James Abeley had really been her rock throughout the public backlash while Chris was a great protector for his sister standing up to anyone who had something negative to say.

"Your mother?" asked Linda cautious, as she watched the smiled fall from Layne's face. Hermione Abeley, made it known she did not approve of Layne being homosexual or bisexual and would rather her daughter commit suicide. You would think with stage four stomach cancer she could learn to live with her daughter's choices and spend what little remaining time she had with her. Instead Mrs. Abeley threaten to send Layne to a straight away camp when Mr. Abeley forbid it, she decided to give him an ultimatum either Layne stay or she'd leave. Let just say, Mrs. Abeley wasn't too thrilled to be spending her final days in the Philippines with her parents.

"She actually called me last week" replied Layne, pulling her knees up to her chest leaning back against the couch. "She's asked for forgiveness and wants me to come visit"

"That's good news" smiled Linda, all Layne had talked about for the last six months was wanting her mother to accept her "you don't look to happy."

"I was suppose to stay with my cousin Irene and her family," replied Layne, rocking slightly as she tried to find the right words. "My cousin called last night, she said and I quote 'her husband doesn't feel comfortable with me being around their daughters and that it's probably best I just don't come'"

* * *

 **Marvil Estate**

 **Evanston, IL**

 **3:55 pm**

"I love you" whispered Dylan as she bit Derrick's lip playfully as he slapped his hand against her ass; she smirked slightly leading Derrick into her Merri-Lee's newly renovated bed room by his belt giving the hidden cameraman a full-view of the action. Season two of the Marvelous Marvil's was starting kind of slow for the auburn beauty. Jamie at twenty-three, had gotten married after four months of knowing Greg, some basketball player or football player and was now filming a short mini series for her pregnancy. Ryan at twenty-one, was in non-stop interviews after her summer fling in Barcelona with Drake after it was mysteriously leaked by an "unknown" source. Teddy at seventeen had been escorted from some night in down town Chicago carrying Jamie's ID after screwing some guy in the alley. Even the twins, Erin and Charlie at seventeen were trending with a stalker who sent creepy messages to their home threatening to go over every inch of their bodies and see if they're really identical. Dylan needed to step up her game big time and on a classic Sunday Merri-Lee would be returning around five-thirty from her meeting with hair and makeup for the _Marvilous Marvil's_ season one finally viewing. Shoving Derrick down on the satin sheet Dylan shrugging out of her Victoria Secret sheer pink flounce sleeve kimono climbing into Derrick's lap giving a peak of her soft begonia chantilly Lace baby doll also from Victoria Secret. Derrick gripped her hips tightly almost nervously as Dylan pulled the straps off her shoulder holding the near sheer baby doll to her body pulling at the string to her matching thong. "Are you sure?"

 _How fucking long does it take her to park the car_? Thought Dylan, glancing over at the clock five-fifty nine, letting the baby doll fall she made sure her auburn hair covered her breast in the mirror not wanting the cameraman to get too good a look. "What was that?" whispered Derrick nervously as he heard Merri-Lee's key in the front door, rolling her hips Dylan seized his attention undoing his zipper and shoving her hands into his jeans. "Fuck Dyl."

"DYLAN LYNN MARVIL"

* * *

 _ **Just for Clarification.**_ Any questions you may have don't fear to voice them, and if your not comfortable with leaving a comment that's okay too. If you want to PM me just do it, and if you don't want to be public let me know I'll just respond only to you. Now for more interesting discussion, I feel like either in media or literature most plots are riddled with drama and betrayal. There's nothing wrong with that my stories are the same way too, however, they hardly show the mundane parts of life as well. I also think there's certain topics people don't wish to discuss because they're triggering. I don't think those are parts of life are dramatic because they do happen like: rape, racism, homophobia, sexism, ignorance etc. Along with mundane things like having a bad day at work, shitty coworkers, building friendships, friendships falling apart, confidence, relationships etc. I feel there should be a balance of the small things and the big picture. What do you guys think?


	9. PPS It's A Disclaimer

_**P.P.S It's A DISCLAIMER!**_

If you hate disclaimers that are also rants, so do I unfortunately we have come to this.

This story will be changed from T rated to M-for mature, adult situations. If life in general triggers you well I suggest to exist this story now, you don't have to read the disclaimer. The people who are left I don't know if you read the revamped clique version it's still up just encase you want to read it, unfortunately the original version isn't I am sorry. A user named Wily Caryatid left a comment one day that not only irked my soul at 13 or 14, but also severely depressed me. No matter what I did or how ever many times I revamped the original version my confidence wasn't there. And the comment read.

 ** _First of all, in chapter eight you described Alicia as having "ebony skin" which . . . ? What? Alicia is white as hell, "ebony" usually refers to ebony wood and usually means BLACK. Again, Alicia is white as hell so why would her skin be so dark?Like, I know Lisi Harrison describes her as having "naturally tanned skin" but it's obvious Lisi Harrison doesn't know shit because Spanish people are pale as fuck. They're WHITE. She's probably thinking of Mestizx Latinx people, but we are not the same. Alicia is white and unless she has a weird genetic mutation, she has white skin (perhaps a bit olive toned, but that's doubtful).And, yay, accessorizing Spanish language in chapter ten so that Brielle can cuss someone out. Really? Why is this the first time we've heard her speak Spanish? It's bad fucking enough you have her called the "Latin princess" (wtf? How is she Latin?), then this. And please don't tell me she's a Mestiza Latina, because if she is I will be so fucking mad at the cariacture you have put her in, I can't , please don't say "of color" it sounds way too close to "colored" which is completely inaccurate and offensive. She is a woman of color, a person of , you obviously are misogynistic with your excessive usage of the infamously sexist slurs "bitch", "slut", "whore", etc. You obviously DO have a hatred towards women if you truly believe that a girl who sleeps with a lot of people is a "slut" (and, based on your writing, I'd say you do). And, lol, you think maybe girls see each other as such because of stories like this? Because of how you're writing out these characters? You can't say "I wish it was different" and then actively promote this sexist way of thinking._**

I think posting this comment was disgusting. You should of PM me that would have been more respectful. Since you wanted to make accusations that were very out of pocket and publicize them for what ever reason I do not know if it was for clout. Though we can settle this publicity at 21 I can maturely put you in your place taking back my confidence in myself. Lisi Harrinson and me are two different people. This has always been an AU with characters that are OOC. Alicia in The Clique is very white washed she also ignorant to her heritage and only attempts make mention to the fact that she's Hispanic only when her looks come into play or after she has returned from Spain. Now in my fanfic I wanted to change her character and characteristics-instead of tanned skin I had originally planned for Alicia to have ebony skin along with Brielle in the story its mentioned they look like "twins" or "siblings". Not all Hispanics are pale there are some who have dark skin, or look like Native Americans or Hawaiians or they are tanned. We're a rainbow. And being from Chicago the clique to me wasn't diverse and I wanted to change that in my story. _( Side note:Now since that fanfic I have changed my mind and I know it says two Instagram models as there inspo for Brielle and Alicia I've now settled on Cierra and Savannah Ramirez)._ The "accessorizing the Spanish language" in that chapter well if you read the story Brielle and Alicia are very similar, however, in The Clique Alicia doesn't speak Spanish. In the original fanfic Alicia lies about being fluent in Spanish to Brielle and was often confused when Brielle spoke to her trying to play it off. It was the first time you hear Brielle actually speak and it was only a few lines in the earlier chapters she didn't have a part to play. As the story progressed you were going to be allowed more of an insight into her character that was all. Now I am unsure of what a Mestzix is or Mestiza if you wanted to explain to me what that was I wouldn't oppose of it I mean I looked it up and was still unsure on it. Brielle is Colombian which is why she calls herself "the Latin princess" she's just proud of her heritage another contrast from her and Alicia. And I believe Colombia is in Latin America or if you prefer central America _(correct me if I am wrong)_ so that's how she's Latina. Lastly, can I say lastly? I am not a misogynist. I don't hate women. Yes I do think girls see each other as "sluts, whores, bitches, etc." because of wide set media throughout the early 2000s. Slut shaming was a huge and it still is today do not get me wrong. There are ignorant people in the world. I was ignorant to somethings and still are. No one's perfect. I feel like where the difference in my stories are there reasoning it doesn't make sense why they feel a person who has wrong them is for example a whore. And I want the readers to be like really? Honestly that makes her a whore? You also have to remember I'm writing this from a thirteen or fourteen year old mind set their cognitive thinking has not formed completely. No lie I clicked your username and I read you bio. I don't know if you left this comment because you felt insecure. It was not right. You could of instead of tearing me down you could have assisted in helping me become a better writer. I should not have had to disclaim that I don't hate women or that I am not stereotypical.

For the people in the back this is your warning if underage sex, colorism, racism, rape, molestation, incest, foul language etc. offend you or trigger you this story is not for you I am sorry. I just don't make content for you.


	10. PPS Your a Clout Chaser Congrats

**Chapter 7:** _P.P.S. You're A Clout Chaser Congrats_

 **Suggestion** : _READ_ The Disclaimer before reading this chapter. It is for your benefit as well as mine. And I will not be doing a JUST for Clarifications for this chapter sorry. Though reader if your reading I look forward to your comments thank you.

If it was 1717, black daddy, white momma wouldn't change a thing

Light skin mothafucka certified as a house n****

Well I'll be God damned, go figure

In my blood is the slave and the master

It's like the devil playin' spades with the pastor

But he was born with the white privilege!

Man what the fuck is that? **_Logic (Everybody)_**

* * *

 **Gregory Townhouse**

 **Evanston, IL**

 **Monday 8, August 2018**

 **11:00 pm**

"You look beautiful out there," panted Roman, thrusting his hips forward as his hands roamed against the cognac satin dress gripping the curves of her hips a bit too harshly. "I knew it would look perfect on you", a year ago she would have gagged at the stench of whiskey and cigars that lingered on his tongue. She would have cried out as his glasses left an impression on her cheek, she would have tried to pry his fingers from her freshly done old Hollywood curls. "I Love you Kris," signed Roman, slapping her ass causing the young girl to moan in discomfort. Steadying her feet in her gold pumps Kristen leaned back against the kitchen wall, wiping a tear letting her head fall off to the side.

 _What did she do to deserve this? Was this truly love or was it a sick imitation. Why was she riddled with shame? Why was it her burden to bare? Why did he find his fourteen year old granddaughter attractive? The child he raise since she was five -_ Her surrogate father, _that kissed her booboos when she fell and tucked her in at night. Who would flip out if her shirt gave a hint of too much cleavage. Instead now he was - **Roman** , the man who held her a bit too long during hugs who insisted she'd sit on his lap, encouraged and bought her lingerie, who made her sit and watch porn with him. _He was getting more forward. Feeling up his granddaughter at his very own book reading either suggested he was brazen or becoming more nonsensical.

"Not all our guest have left yet," snapped Martha Gregory, tossing her blonde curls behind her back giving Kristen a clear view of her black rhinestone gown the V neck gave a slight hint of cleavage. Roman quickly readjusted himself awkwardly before leaving Kristen to lay against the wall completely demoralized -she couldn't even bring herself to cry. "Could you be any more of a whore?"

"I learned from the best." replied Kristen walking off as Martha stared at her youngest with disdain. Everything about Kristen she hated, from her mocha skin to her sandy brown nappy curls to her full set of lips and her deep brown eye that all minded her of Lamar. _Another fucking reminder of that no good bastard who ruined her life._ Martha openly blamed Kristen for the struggle she faced as a teen mom: disinheritance, poor, divorced, Kennedy, even her last four failed marriages were all because of her. Even Roman's disinterest in Martha made her blood boil as she watched him place loving kisses on Kristen's neck and gift her with expensive jewelry. _He was right._ Thought Martha bitterly _he's the only man that could ever love me. And she's ruined that. Roman was her last hope. Mother was dying and any hope of regaining her inheritance solely laid with her father. She wouldn't let anything stand in her way. So if it meant sacrificing another child to that monster._

* * *

 ** _THE SAINT GRAAL_**

Is that Pumpkin Spice latte and tears I smell? Fall's right around the corner.

I can't think of anyone else to spark fear into the hearts of LBR's than the Fannish Beauty herself, _Alicia Rivera._

Our very own _Georgina Sparks,_

Though as of lately it looks like this kitty's lost her claws, to the _Blair Waldorf of OCD aka_. _Massie Block._

No more patiently waiting Massie. Thanks to an inside source and a pic. via a Jet from Spain

 _'The Wicked Bitch of Mid West'_ has finally returned to lay claim on her crown.

I hope it was fun while it lasted M.

xoxo

 _The Guru_

* * *

 **Starbucks Coffee** **House**

 **Chicago, IL**

 **Tuesday 10, August 2018**

 **10:10 am**

 _"Eh my g-hawd your **Massie Block** " gasped Thalia Hernandez, a newly made seventh grade Alpha of OCD causing her group of OCD groupies to pull a one eighty and gawk opening at what was once known as Alpha Royalty. Massie took a cool sip of her Cinnamon Dolce latte with extra whipped cream and cinnamon while the underclassmen fell over each other to bask in The Pretty Committee's Presence. "Eh!" gasped Massie shockingly as the Alpha in training threw her venti Green Tea Latte on her silver Back At It satin crop top staining the fabric. It wasn't like she'd ever be caught wearing the item again, as it would have most likely been gifted to Kristen during her yearly closet purge. However, it wasn't the point. Who did this bitch think she was fucking with!_

 _"Do you know who I am" screeched Massie, raising up on her rivers island heels sizing up the Alpha in training drawing the attention of the patrons in the semi quiet Starbucks._

 _"Who you were," Thalia stated_ _unfazed standing in a Talking snake Bandeau Top, dark green Kameela Cargo Pants and paired with diamond hoops she gave off future Alpha vibes while dominating an Alpha of the past. **"Your a nobody now."**_

Massie _had_ everything: money, beauty, social status, confidence, amazing parents, a hawt bf, and a clique of the most beautiful girl that OCD had to offer. For it all to crumble and collapse to shit in a single leaked clip of the Marvilous Marvil's season finally. In a blink of an eye Massie had not only lost her money, her Alpha title, Derrick, the Pretty Committee...but her _confidence_. After six months, of rebuilding herself, regaining her families money, regaining the Pretty Committee it was all for nothing. _She was nothing..._

* * *

 **Beauty Boutique**

 **Willmette, IL**

 **4:50 pm**

The Elite blog, was every OCD and LST girl's little black book to the INs and OUTs of the social hierarchy. Co-created by Amalia Johannes and Penelope Chamberlain two alumnus's of LST class for 2014, they rebuilt their images over night. Later discovering and collaborating with one of Alicia's favorite online blogs _The Saint Graal._ Though everyone wanted to know who _The Guru_ was no one ever openly discredit this anonymous Gossip Girl 4.0 like figure who in a click of a mouse either boast your social status or demolish it in seconds. Sipping on lavender honey black chamomile tea unwinding from her trip Alicia lightly hummed to herself scrolling through a post by The Guru while Thuy buffed out her nails.

 _ **The Saint Graal**_

Whoever, said "Diamond are a girl's best friend,"🔷 clearly has never laid eyes on a Amex black card.

Serving us looks on Michigan Ave our very own Nova Babe💁 ️, Alicia Rivera

dressed in orange cutout, front knot detail body suit, high rise medium blue washed

distressed rhinestone detailing jeans, clear heeled orange booties,

gold 4-layed coined charms necklace. _A plus A 😘_

Though I'm not surprise Queen A's been serving looks since

Merri-Lee's New Years Eve circa 2016.

The memory wasn't a nostalgic one for Alicia as it was a bitter one. The realization of Skye's reign of OCD coming to an end, Massie's paranoia of her alpha statue was escalating. Any threat to her title aka. Alicia was eliminated-any false moves, words, looks, articles of clothing Massie zeroed in on. No idea other than Massie's was worth a damn. As Merri-Lee's _Tudor Themed_ New Years Eve party, got closer all eyes fell to the Pretty Committee to show out as always. In a Massie like fashion, she had to have a dark purple Italian made gown with lush designs, and handmade embellishments along side replica of the famed head piece Natalie Dormer wore as Anne Boyle in the Tudors flown first class. While dubbing the rest of the Pretty Committee in a less complex ivory gown with few floral designs, bedding along the collar and the sleeve similar to the ladies from reign with a less intricate gold head dress. For once, Alicia put her calfskin Ralph Lauren pump down. She was beyond tired of Massie's spoon feed overindulged spoiled attitude that desperately needed to be shot down to earth with a rocket and humbled on its decent to earth. After voicing her opinion Alicia was unceremoniously stripped of her beta title in front of the seventh grade class of OCD, the beta vowed it would be the last time Massie humiliated her. In an attempt to undermined Massie's Alpha title the Unbelievably Pretty Committee was born. Alicia had to not only prove it to herself, but to everyone else including Massie with girls like Kori and Strawberry Alicia had a lot of work to do in just a few weeks.

On Monday morning The Unbelievably Pretty Committee made their debut through the halls. Kori's short blondish frayed bob was now a waist length, with a red lip dressed in a mocha long sleeve cropped sweater, high rise blue wash boyfriend jeans, beige snake skin fux leather ankle booties, with studs and a set of hoops to match. Strawberry's Arianna Grande failed box hair dye was redyed black and cut to mid shoulder, dressed in lime green cropped turtle neck sweater, black high rise distress denim showing off her entire mid thigh, nude stiletto lace up booties, gold layered necklaces with "home girl" written along side a cross and a heart. Although the UPC lasted as long as one of Taylor Swift's relationship and Alicia was forced to return to the Pretty Committee tail between her legs, she knew it was only matter of time before she came into her shoes as an Alpha.

* * *

 **Luxury Townhouses**

 **Evanston, IL**

 **Wednesday 11, August 2018**

 **1:07 pm**

 _ **Dylan**_ :Are you seriously upset?

 _Dylan typing...typing..._

 _sending..._

*GIF* Craig from Friday rolling his eye

 _read_ **1:07 pm**

 _Derrick💕😩 typing... typing..._

 _Dylan typing ... typing_

 _sending ..._

 ** _Dylan_** :Derrick?

 _read_ **1:09 pm**

Derrick _💕😩 typing..._

 ** _Dylan_** : _ANSWER ME DAMMIT_

DERRICK!

Tossing her phone into the seat of the limo Dylan couldn't believe Derrick was still upset with her. Usually, a snap of her in a new navy bra and g-string thong with a matching high waist garter belt from Spicy Lingerie would have been enough of a reason for him to forgive her. Though the typical attempts that Dylan would have resorted to we're becoming more futile. Claire on the other hand, swiped through her Instagram deleting any comments that tagged Skye Hamilton and Cameron Fisher in her post as well as any comments with the hashtag TEAM SKYE. Following _The Guru's_ expose of leaked pictures of Cam and Skye boo'd up from her hacked Instagram everyone from Merri-Lee's Tea Time to J-magazine wanted to get in on the action. In sighting a popularity contest over social media between the two teens as to which side the fans were on. Like no one had anything better to do then talk about weather the scandal with Chris Abeley post Cam or her love triangle between the Abeley sibling was the reason for the couples break up. Massie was busy hummed the words of Dua Lipa's _New Rules_ that played lowly in the background. Typing in _Landon Crane_ in the search bar on Instagram only to have it respond _User not found._ After two more attempts Massie turned to her Facebook and Twitter with no avail. _He fucking blocked her!_ The topic of sex took a certain incline once the couple reached their six month mark. It wasn't a secret that occasionally Landon would find some LBR to waste his time with-whisper sweet nothings to, promise them the dream of going public, screwing them and them dumping them. Which was surprisingly okay with her. As long as, he was discreet with his affairs and they never became trending topics on Tea Time or the Saint Graal she could careless where Landon stuck his dick at this point. Dating Landon Crane was more a social strategy-to boost her Alpha status that his popularity provided. Summering in the Hampton's, Christmas eve in Bora Bora, their joint Instagram page and couples channel on YouTube were all for clout. Two years ago, if she had caught even a hint of a scandal Massie would have dropped Landon faster than an off brand knock off Jimmy Choo, however, in the last year many things had changed let alone in the last two years. She needed Landon much more than he needed her and Massie was starting to fear he may have realized. _I should have just fucking slept with him_ thought Massie bitterly.

Meanwhile, Kristen tossed out light beige calf ribbon Fendi duffel bag out her window at first sight of Massie's limo a few blocks from the gates surrounding the community of town houses. With an inheritance, an amex and a trust fund at her disposal most of the Pretty Committee, didn't understand the need for Kristen to still lie about her whereabouts. Much to Roman's dismay Kristen had spent the entirety of her summer touring Spanish with the rest of The Pretty Committee minus Massie after returning from Conditioning camp in California. On her return to the States Kristen divided her time between on the PC member's homes or staying with Sammie Harrington. Only to return begrudgingly for Roman's book reading upon Martha's demand was the first time Kristen spent an entire evening with her grandfather. On his last night in Evanston, Roman requested that Martha make sure Kristen would attend a dinner in his honor as his date. Glancing one last time at the silhouette of the dark red sweet heart plunge dress from _Nasty Gal_ that was customized to Roman's instructions the dress originally a midi was shorten even more and the slit deepen on the thigh. Kristen climbed out the three story building sprinting towards the limo with her Gucci Supreme Canvas bag gifted from Massie for the PC's annual back to school shopping spree last weekend.


	11. PPS Claire Is That Your Man's Cologne?

**Chapter 8:** _P.P.S Claire Is That Your Man's Cologne?_

 **LAKESHORE TOWNSHIP**

 **AUDITORIUM BALCONY**

 **EVANSTON, IL**

 **17th Thursday, September 2017**

 **11:14 pm**

Scrolling through the screenshots of Skye's hacked Instagram feed with the _Double Mint Twins_ -Kori and Strawberry hovering over her shoulder. A toxic cocktail of anxiety and ire swirled inside the auburn beauty cultivating into a perfect storm. "Could you back the fuck up?" snapped Olivia, placing her hand in front of her face causing Strawberry to close her mouth unconsciously before whispering sorry softly. Olivia rolled eyes at the bottled crimson LBR unimpressed- her leopard print blouse was ill fitting, the high-waisted faux leather shorts were an odd choice, as well as her matching leopard print Platforms. Kori gave her friend a pointed look. Neither wanted to be labeled as LBR's for another four years, and if they wanted to even be considered as unofficial PC members then kissing ass to Alicia's bestie was just another sacrifice. Strawberry glanced over from the side of Olivia looking a the posts from _The Saint Graal_.

 _The video as a bit grainy and there wasn't much light except from the flash. Sky Hamilton posed on the queen sized bed in a red bralette with satin bow accents, a matching red g-string and her signature blonde hair in body waves. While Cam laid against the bed post with a brunette's tongue down his throat palming his member._

"Oh my fucking ghward" gasped Kori, quickly wiping the smirk off her face once Olivia paused the video raising her eye brow at her. "That's Dallas!"

"Who" questioned Strawberry, playing with her over process damaged curls.

"The biggest slut of LST?" replied Kori shocked. She assumed the Pretty Committee had dossier on all the DSL-Daters. "She's a DSL-"

"Dater?" gasped Olivia, slamming her phone down causing some of the girls in the nearby chairs to glance over at the trio. Quickly masking her astonishment Olivia returned to the video making a note in her mind to bring up the subject to Alicia.

 _The brunette-Dallas raised off the bed unclasping her dark blue lace halter crop top climbing onto of Cam dressed only in lace up high-waisted panties pulling her dark hair out of it's high pony-tail before undoing Cam's belt._ Olivia clicked the pause button again she couldn't stomach watching the rest.

 **SkyesHighClub** : _ALLMYEXSLIVEINTEXAS_ We got _KillaCam_ like Claire who?😩 😂😂😂 #girlcomegetyoman#sikeheoursboo#clairewhobitch?#myboooooinmyushervoice

 **KillaCam** : _SkyesHighClub_ Petty ass😂😂😂😂

 **ALLMYEXSLIVEINTEXAS** : _SkyesHighClub KillaCam_ 😂😂😂 ️ ️

Exiting out of the video Skye scrolled through the rest of the screenshots that were uploaded onto the **_Saint Graal_ **a week or so ago. Some of the photos and videos ranged from Skye topless, making out with Dallas in her pool house or the two with Cam posing in various sexual positions. Clicking on a picture from June. _Skye screenshot a picture from Dallas' Snapchat of Cam sleep laying on Dallas' bare chest with her blowing a kiss to the camera with the caption._ ** _Yeah I smell good. Claire is that your man cologne? 😜_**

 **SkyesHighClub** : _KillaCam_ but you say I'm the petty one. 😒😒😒

 **KillaCam** : _ALLMYEXSLIVEINTEXAS_ don't be jealous you know you my shawty *in my piles voice*

 **ALLMYEXSLIVEINTEXAS** : thanks boo 😘

 **The Commons**

 **17th Thursday, September 2017**

 **3:10 pm**

 **Popeye🐔** : We need 2 talk NOW!

Cam!?😡😡😡😡

CAM!?

QUIT FUCKING IGNORING ME

 _read_ ** _3:13_**

 **Cam** : The fuck do u want Olivia?

 _read **3:14**_

 **Popeye** : Wat I want?

Oh really?! Let's start w/ u tellin me nothin happen between u n Skye?!

 _read_ ** _3:22_**

 **Cam** : Y u wildin?

 _read_ ** _3:22_**

 **Popeye** :R u serious?! U said "it was my time to shine" after a yr of bin faithful u do this to me?!

 _read **3:24**_

 **Cam** : Drop all tht shit. How u gunna b a side chick w/ main chick feelin

Jump offs need stay in they lane.

 **Popeye** : U gonna throw away everythin we have for them?

 _read **3:30**_

 **Cam** : Skye n Dallas like suckin dick n givin up pussy.

Somethn u n Claire dnt.

It dnt matter no way. I got back w/ Claire.

Dnt text this # again.

 **17th Thursday, September 2017**

 **4:00 pm**

 _"Woke up this morning, put my neck on froze. Pulled up in some shit and all them bad hoes chose,"_ sung _The Double-mint twins_ obnoxiously in unison. For the last thirty minutes, The Pretty Committee plus the HARTs and some tag along LBRs walked around The Commons checking out the Club fair.

"Can you not?" snapped Massie, tucking a stray hair that kept poking out of her low bun. She was slightly regretting the idea entirely-her chestnut brown locs were completely frayed from her broken straighter. Though, the rest of the Pretty Committee looked stylish in their matching low buns, momokrom boyfriend jeans, and cropped tops. Massie had to admit Kori, was starting to look more like PC material dressed in a titanium biker short romper, white Amari cropped hoodie with belled sleeves matching titanium lace up ankle booties, round black silver sunglasses and silver chained hooped earrings.

 _"Ayy, all of my diamonds on glow. I fucked your bitch, she a hoe"_ sung Strawberry ignoring the former Alpha of OCD. Narrowing her hazel eyes at her _"minion"_ silencing the knock off Dylan immediately Alicia readjusted her grey Gucci sunglasses before walking off.

 _"Seriously"_ scoffed Massie, in complete disbelief. Thrusting her Simone Portrait Print Calf Leather Micheal Kors purse into Kuh-laire ample bosom grabbing Cam's attention away from his girlfriend's chest. _This was much worse than she originally anticipated. Even low ranking LBRs such as Strawberry weren't scared of her anymore. Actually choosing to ignore a direct command._ They weren't the only ones according to the Guru Massie's ranking was somewhere in the top twenty while Alicia's Alpha rank laid in the top five along with _Kuh-laire._

Massie in some parallel universe? Did she at some point last year miss a step and knock her head into concrete and woke up in a world where a backstabbing beta like Alicia not only consider taking her place. But actually might succeed at it? That wasn't even the worst part of the nightmare. Massie cringed at the thought of an **_OMEGA_** such as Kuh-laire would ever be Alpha material. Completely ludicrous. Though it seemed everyone lost their cotton pickin' minds over her growth spurt last year. Even Cam who had spent the last year cheating on Claire unknown to the ebony beauty had come crawling back like the gates of hell were on the backs of his heel.

"Stare much?" Snapped Massie, catching two stoner faux HARTs engrossed in the dynamic duo. Alicia's outfit showcase her impressive D-Cups in a white off the shoulder eyelet crop peasant top with the first two buttons undone, mustard color ankle cut momokrom boyfriend jeans, black faux suede ankle strap heels with gold accents, gold rosary and huge gold hoop. Her dark wavy locks were slicked down into a low bun and Too Faced Lady balls gave her look an extra touch. While Olivia's outfit flaunted her assets. Literally. The red head's non-existent ass was falling out of her black distressed high rised shorts, her tits were hardly covered in a olive long sleeve cropped top, black shaggy faux fur slide sandals. Her signature dark red curls were pulled into a loose top knot with golden encrusted hoops and gold coin layered necklace with a religious motifs. Massie rolled her eyes as the red head for the last twenty minutes dripped off Kemp's arm as she squealed and giggled at every lame joke he told her.

"Can we go" whined Massie, rolling her eyes. She understood why the guys at LST and Briarwood drooled over them Alicia had an exotic sultry beauty while Olivia gave you Bombshell naughty girl next door vibes. Though as hard as it was to admit. It was even worse to admit Massie feel less adequate in her outfit that consisted of momokrom light washed distressed high rised shorts, a black sheer scalloped eyelash lace lantern sleeve cropped top and black yolk beaded faux leather boots that were staring to make her ankles swell. The day hadn't gone as she had planned for one she had a sunburn and was starting to blister, her feet were covered in sores from walking around the school during the Freshman Orientation Tour, The Pretty Committee need to go over their plans for the first day off school.-First impressions were everything to Massie. Walking into LST days before her debut as a Freshman Alpha only one thought ran through her head. _The Pretty Committee-was underwhelming_. There were girls just as pretty, rich and definitely needed to an emergency shopping spree. Lastly, Massie was over listening to guys catcall the dynamic duo as they strolled through the quad "I'm calling Isaac so we can leave ASAP"

"Not just yet, we still need to get some more pictures" replied Alicia, referring to her and Olivia as she looking up from her rose gold Kate Space iPhone X briefly before posing for another picture. Before Massie could make a snide remark about not A) giving fuck about what her and Olivia wanted. B) complaining her feet hurt and she was tired of walking around the commons.

"Damn baby why don't you come fuck with a real man" called one of the Varsity guys next to the trash cans, pointing at Alicia causing his friends to whistle in agreement. "Aren't you going to say something?" snapped Alicia, slapping Josh on the on as he tried to steer the group in the opposite direction. "Just leave it Leesh,"

"Leave his lame ass ninja turtle look ass in the dust" called out the same guy, making his self known to the group stepping forward he towered over his peers at six foot, dark skin that resembled chocolate with pearly white teeth. "Damn" whispered Kristen making the group aware of her return while the rest of the PC nodded in agreement. He was fiooone as fuck.

"Fuck me" snapped Massie.

* * *

 **Just for Clarification.** Hey guys! Another post yay! Now big question do any of you know any sites were I can post some of the pictures, so you guys have images to reference? If not I can make one on wattpad only filled with the pictures and the interactions from like Instagram and Snapchat. But only if you guys are interested I'll do it. And let me know who you think is _The Guru?_ Or would you like me to put up a poll give me your comments. You guys are great. And reader. Thank you for commenting I love your input and to hear your side of things as well.


	12. PPS You're so Obsessed With Me

**Chapter 9:** _PPS You're so Obsessed With Me_

 _ **THE SAINT GRAAL**_

I think SZA's _The Weekend has gotten out of hand😩_

with this whole _"My man is my man, is your man_

 _Heard it's her man too."🎶_

Fawn must be Tuesday and Wednesday.

Claire must be Thursday and Friday.

And Ms. Aaliyah or Better known as LST's Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Must be making Chris lose his mind every weekend.

After being seen leaving the family home at three in the morning last weekend.

Fawn Trujillo-Johnson took to Instagram to voice her displeasure with ex-bestie.

 _A old pic from Homecoming with Chris dressed in a Gucci tux kissing Fawn on her cheek as_

 _she stuck her tongue out to the camera with the caption "My man is my man, is my man, he fucking ain't yo man boo".😂😂💁 ️💁 ️_

XOXO

The Guru

* * *

 **17th Thursday, September 2018**

 **4:15 pm**

 ** _"She must really want my sloppy seconds"_** snickered Faith. **_"You know what they say like mother like daughter."_**

"On god I'm done" snapped Yasmeena Janza, smacking her lips before tossing her Skip-Bo cards in the middle of the picnic table and snatching her velvety red curls twisting them into a tight bun. For the last twenty minutes Fawn and her M _erry Band of OCD Bitches_ snicking behind their table singing _"She Don't Wanna Be a Freak No more"_ while snicking to whatever slick comment came out of that bitter bitches' mouth. "Just drop it" whispered Aaliyah her big blue eyes begging her to let the situation just rock as Sophia Taylor tried to calm the obviously distressed blonde.

"No" demanded Yas, he was done with Fawn's over entitled uppity ass.

"Bro chill with that shit" snapped Jacob Janza, shifting in his seat with his girlfriend Leilani on his lap.

"Or what?"

"Cuzzo," called Chris Abeley, running his hands through his braids trying to find the right words to say to the temperamental Latina. "Lee said 'drop it' then just drop it," Chris knew his cousin's heart was in the right place and all she wanted to do was protect him and her best-friend. _Shit, Yas had first hand experience of Fawn's tanturms-_ thought Chris. It was hard to believe the two were completely inseparable from the age of three; only to become the worst of enemies upon their arrival to LST. Dropping down to her seat Yas, picked up her cards continuing her turn ignoring everyone at the table.

 ** _"Shit this bitch is obsessed with me"_** gassed Fawn, as her friend cosigned in the background too pussy to speak up. ** _"Like she really like the way my pussy tastes"_**

"Can you repeat that?" questioned Yas, pulling up the sleeves to her black Biggie Small's tee, standing in only a pair of dark purple bike shorts and black huaraches with a lavender stripe." _Hello?_ Faith ...yeah you can you repeat what you said?"

"Was I talking to you?" replied Faith.

"No" Yas responded, as Mechie wrapped his arm around her waist lifting her into his lap causing her to ball her fist slamming it into his chest. "On god stop pullin' on me like you still my man."

"How about you worry about that hoe best friend of yours" Faith claimed smartly pointing over to Aaliyah's direction. "Instead of worrying about the shit that comes out my mouth."

"You got some nerve callin' Liyah a hoe when you spread ya legs for Chris's best friend." yelled Yas, grabbing the attention of the tables nearest to them "Yeah bitch, you forgot. Too busy thotin' and boppin' on Domo's dick hoe!"

* * *

 **17th Thursday, September 2018**

 **4:22 pm**

 _"Baby you wanna come ride this dick all night long!"_

"Are you going to say anything?" demanded Alicia, cocking her eye to the group of Varsity guys grabbing their privates thrusting their hips as they whistled "Josh!" whined the Latina, stomping her heel like a spoiled high strung Debutante she was.

"Just ignore them babe," whispered Josh, trying to placate the Spanish beauty as he steered them in the opposite direction.

 _"Aye shorty can I get yo number?!"_

"Just ignore them?" questioned Alicia, walking ahead of her boyfriend as he tried to smooth the situation over while group of the Varsity guy's made their way over to them. "Leesha..." called Josh grabbing her hand as she swatted him away from her "I said drop the fucking conversation."

 _"Eh-my-ghwad is that Landon?!"_ gasped Strawberry, pointing to the blond bombshell who had her arms wrapped around Landon kissing up his neck oblivious to the commotion surrounding her.

"They broke up?" replied Strawberry completely confused.

Kori shrugged in response. The Guru would have definitely dedicated a couple of her post if they had broken up-clearly Landon was over Massie entirely. "Shut the fuck up," snapped Alicia snatching Strawberry's wrist not wanting to bring anymore attention to the situation then needed. "Did the fucking dye seep into your brain or are you naturally this dumb?"

Strawberry could barely contain her glee. "Maybe you should wipe that smirk off your lips bitch," replied Alicia the rest of the PC minus Massie gave the faux Dylan a dirty look. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out you were fucking him?" laughed Alicia "Just be happy Massie didn't give a shit"

"Maybe next time you'll learn to keep your legs closed" snapped Kristen, causing Strawberry to take off in the other direction in tears. "Aren't you going to go after your friend?"

"No" shrugged Kori nonchalantly "I don't like hoe."

"Massie?" called Alicia, over the incident with Strawberry entirely. Alicia couldn't fault the LBR for her curiously though they all wanted to know the real reason behind their break up, and not the bullshit version Massie kept spewing. Massie was driving everyone insane with her desire of being LST's up and coming Alpha she needed the right -clothes, friends, followers, boyfriend etc. And breakup before the first day of school only to have your ex showing off his new girlfriend days after didn't help the situation. **_"_ _Massie?!"_**

"Wh-what?" snapped Massie, pulling herself out of the commotion happening a few meters away.

"What do you want to do?" asked Alicia, as she watched Landon's new boo and a group of girls head towards the school.

"Let's do a pop up,"

* * *

 **Just for Clarifications.** Happy New Years guys! Does anyone have a resolution this year? I personally don't believe in New Years resolutions. If your going to change why wait until the 1st of January to do so? I would rather start now instead of waiting til the last minute to ultimately change my mind which is why I decided to upload PPS. Your a Piece of Shit when I did. I refuse to let another year go by and let the story I want to tell sit on the shelf collecting dust. I am actually proud of the success of the story. And I also want to announce I'll be uploading a reference with picture on Wattpad soon. Tell me what you think guys.


	13. PPS Good I'm Messing With Your Man

**Chapter 10:** _P.P.S Good Because I'm Messing With Your man_

 **17th Thursday, September 2018**

 **4:44** **pm**

 _"Do you think I should contour my tits more?"_ asked What Massie assumed was the dumb blond from earlier, "Landon says their my best feature." Causing the Pretty Committee Plus Company or _PCPC_ to glance over at the blond standing in front of the dirty bathroom mirror as she pawed at her breast through her sheer white tank that left little to the imagination.

"Could she be anymore vapid?" replied some random obviously dye red head. Annoyed she could feel a migraine come on. _The PCPC_ awkwardly giggled making their presence known to the upperclassmen as they glanced through the vanity mirror at the freshmen surrounding the lounge area draped over the couches and lazy boy obviously watching them.

 _"Silencio,"_ Massie rolled her eyes at Alicia's basic use of the Spanish language.

 _"I still can't believe we use to be friends,"_ replied the wannabee 2010 Arianna Grande.

Rummaging through her calf skin Ralph Lauren bag pulling out her iphone _Oh MY Fucking GHWAD!_ mouthed Alicia.

 _WUT?!_ mouthed Massie, obviously she was missing the bigger picture.

 _THAt's LU Kov Bitch!_

 _WUT?!_ snapped Massie

LU KoIVA BITCH!

"Who?" snapped Massie. Unknowingly and unfortunately making their presence known to one of the most ruthless upperclassmen's to walk LST. Alicia rummaged through her bag before pulling out her phone group chat **_BAD BITCH'S LIKE US._**

 ** _SECOND IN COMMAND:_** _That's LUCY KOVAVOVITCH_

 _AND That must mean the red head is YASMEENA JANZA!_

 ** _ALPHA BITCH:_** _OKAY AND?!_

 ** _SECOND IN COMMAND:_** _R U serious?!_

 _Ur kidding rite?!_

* * *

 _"Do you think I should contour my tits more?"_

 _"_ Could she be anymore vapid?" asked Yasmeena, wand curling her hair. A soft giggle brought the latina out her thoughts as she glanced in the mirror at some random freshmen occupying the lounging area.

"It could be worse" replied Sophia, grabbing the wand curler.

"Oh my god. Was I that vapid?!"

"A little bit" smirked Sophia, playfully moving Yasmeena's head forward "Now keep still before I burn yo' ass,"

"Fuck you," laughed Yasmeena unpausing Basketball Wives Miami that was currently playing on Sophia's Iphone 7 plus.

 _Vibrate..._

 ** _Pharaoh_** ** _Jones:_ **Phi text me back

...

(5 minutes later)

It's urgent text me back

...

(1 minute later)

Phi?

"Your getting quite a few messages from Pharaoh I see" teased Yasmeena. Most of the population of LST sort of suspected that Sophia and Pharaoh were secretly boyfriend and girlfriend. "So that must mean your over that mystery guy huh?" Dating had been pretty non-exist when it came to Sophia. With her last relationship falling to complete shit over The Guru's rumors of their non-existent relationship. Sophia truly wanted to keep a low profile. Easier said than done.

"Pharaoh and I are just friends, " smirked Sophia. "And as for the mystery guy we'll see now answer the phone for me."

* * *

"Can I help you?" questioned Jane Khan, turning on her Lamoda cheetah print platform heel with her unnaturally long princess Jasmine braid swinging behind her as the PCPC quiet down immediately unknown that her Instagram live was still rolling.

"No?"

"Then stop acting like your a rock star," replied Massie, as the _PCPC_ giggle at her quip. _"Massie!"_ warned Alicia, the very last thing she wanted was to be on one of the vicious bitches of LSTs hit list. With Skye and her DSL-slut and Fawn and her merry band of OCD hoes the PC was starting high school with quiet a few enemies.

"Smile" smirked Jane, lifting her phone to place the freshman girl in focus of her viewers. _Fuck...shit...fuck_ thought Alicia, this wasn't going to end well. Which is what Alicia was afraid of. "Are you a Morton girl?"

"No?"

"Then why are you acting like a salty bitch?" smirked Jane, along with her minions in plush push up bras to snicker. Massie touched her wet cheek causing the sophomores to cackle even more as she tried to wipe away her tears. _"Massie?"_ whispered Claire waiting for her Alpha to throw one of her famous one-liners back at them, but in this moment she didn't know what to do. It was a feeling that was starting to become more and more familiar to Massie. Massie was starting to fear this would be constant thing. She wasn't ready to lose her Alpha title or to lose the Pretty Committee again. "Yeah, bitch you didn't think we know who you were?"

"Look she's crying," giggled Leilani as Jane zoomed in on the "alpha's" face.

Massie shakily stood on her faux leather boots trying to push past the Devilish Trio in an attempt to make a hasty escape. "Where you going?" asked Leilani hooking her arm into Massie's swinging her into full view of the camera while the rest of the Pretty Committee watched locked in a trance unsure if they should intervene or not. "The fun has just begun right Luc?"

"Right" smirked Lucy, grasping Massie's face squeezing it playfully "Let me try one," she giggled hooking her arm around her neck pulling her facing the camera in full view of her tears "Are you Nivea?" The Devilish Trio, leaned in wait of a response. "We can't here you," sung Jane panning the camera over towards the Pretty Committee, Alicia had become fed up with their bull shit swatting the girl's away from the former face of _the PC_. _"We're leaving!"_ hissed Alicia, this was a mistake they never should have attempted to engage with them unprepared.

"You didn't answer," giggled Lucy, stepping in front of them blocking their failed escape."What was that?"

"No" confessed Massie.

"Good because I'm messing with your man."

* * *

 _"You've got to be fucking me,"_ biting her nail nervously Aaliyah paced back and forth in a deep purple sequenced long sleeve cropped top and spandex shorts to match.

"Did...ah..did...she just," stuttered Pharaoh trying very hard not to laugh given the situation. "Wh...ah think.. ah-s-she...said?" Sophia and Yasmeena absently nodded their head to shocked to pick their jaws off the floor. "Okay-okay then...I wasn't..hearing things," Shaking their heads no still unable to speak. It was repetitive it was just they were shocked. To complete utter silence it was quiet unusual in the fact that Aaliyah never swore. Ever. The doe-eye blonde's idea of a curse word was to say "Oh shoot" in which she would compulsively apologize for her quote _potty mouth._

"Um..." replied Sophia trying to gather her thoughts as Aaliyah began to nervously babble to herself.

"Lee look" whispered Sophia grasping her shoulders shaking her slightly trying to gently pull the honey blonde out of her own worried thoughts. "I need you to do this okay?" She searched her light blue orbs for that disgustedly cheerful exterior that Aaliyah was known for. Only to come up empty. At times like these Sophia wished _The Twins_ had never chosen her to be Head Devil Girl. Or to at least warn her of all the baggage and bullshit that would come with the title, so she could of been prepare. A lot of people had been waiting patiently for her to fuck up in role as Captain to swoop in snatching their reigns from her. Though Sophia would be damned if it was going to happen to day. "Can you do this Lee?"

Stuttering Aaliyah finally whispered "I don't know."

"Well I know you can, so I need you to go out their and leave all that fear your feeling on the mat." Demanded Sophia, as the announcer called the Devil Girl's to the make shift stage. "Do you hear me? Aaliyah you can do this."


	14. Oh God It's another disclaimer

Hey Guys,

Let's dive into this shall we?

A few people have commented that they're confused. Let me just say commenting you're confused doesn't help as more as it leaves me confused. I can only guess at what you're confused about if you don't tell me if you're not going to say like hey this is what confuses me about the chapter. Or I do not understand why character A or B did C then to be honest do not comment. I can't get rid of the confusion if you don't say exactly what it is you don't understand. It sounds harsh. However, I can't assume what it is you don't understand and then try to and fix it.

Thank you, for your comment by the way. Never think I don't love comments. I hate thinking this is a dying thread! I love reading clique FF I just don't like arc of the story. In the clique I felt like Massie got away with a lot of things and that isn't life. In a FF I was reading the whole tag if you would was that _"Massie changed"_ she was suppose to be more mature/ level headed/ more secure. As you read on she was still the same awful person she was in the book, however, to me at least she had turned into a bigger bitch. You're going to see all the character's weakness, strength and growth. That's what the flash back show who they were six months ago which is a drastic change as to now.

I know a lot of people do not like the extra detail. I have been told that, however, I leave there for a reason.

1\. It's there specifically to give you a description of a character. _It might come into play later._

2\. Intimidation. Throughout history women have used their clothing as a suit of Armour-to show their wealth, status, and intimate your rival. I don't know if anyone remembers Rihanna saying _"She can beat me, but she can never beat my style."  
_ when you see details like _"pink bubble gum coffin nails"_ , _"blond wavelette"_ , and _"baby blue eyes"_ their Skye's form of intimidation. You see Skye's confidence how not only she sees herself, the image she wants others to see, and how Massie sees her. It acts as a reference when Skye's narrative comes up _"some nights she cried herself to sleep damn god for not being good enough. Pretty enough. Nice enough. Sexy enough. For being blue eyed. For not being the right shade of blond. For not being Fawn fucking Trujillo."_ All those things in two chapters before she was so proud of that served as her suit of armor are now things that now have became her insecurities.

Moving on. As for the dramatization.

1\. It says drama in genre.

2\. _"Too many events happening at one time for drama's sake"_. There was two events that happened and I think that's where your confusion comes to play.

 ** _IF YOU DID NOT READ ANYTHING ELSE READ THIS I WILL NOT DEVOTE ANOTHER DISCLAIMER TO REITERATE._**

In I think it was the third book Revenge of The Wannabes- where OCD had the uniform competition and Alicia/ Olivia cheated switching the votes at the last second. Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee decided to get back Alicia by ruining her photo shoot with Teen People, setting Alicia up to take the fall. I know your asking what does this have to do with anything, but I guess I might need to spill a few details early to get rid of the confusion. Throughout the books it's mentioned Alicia's mom is an ex-model. I decided to play on that in this story that instead of Alicia's mom being a forgotten model- Nadia Ponce. Alicia's mom is at least a low level B- list celebrity who acts a judge on _American's Next Top Model_ , and her own Beauty Bars and Fashion boutique from Chicago to California. PPS. You're A Piece of Shit is completely OCD that's why its very concerning people are confused because as the story progresses if you aren't reading carefully then you won't know what's happening. With that event of destroying the set instead of ruining Alicia which it did no one will work with her because she known as "The Wicked Bitch of the Mid-West" it made Alicia more famous. This is going to come into play.

PPS. You're A Piece of Shit starts off with Merri-Lee's New Years Eve Party which is being filmed for the Marvilous Marvil's season finally. You find out in the first chapter Layne is in love with Claire _(who didn't know)._ Meena is in love with Layne. Massie strikes up a bargain with Skye who is in love with Chris. Massie is in love with Chris. In the second chapter there a text message to their group chat that says "I Told you to stay away, your secret is out..." Massie sent out through her Twitter a drunk photo of Claire and Layne kissing that night. Layne committees suicide because she wasn't ready to come out. Everything after that point is a reactions to those two events. Massie posting the photo. And Lanye committing suicide. The only reason it's dramatized is because their lives are posted for the world to see. I don't want to reveal more of the story that has already been revealed.

I think a few people are reading the story like it should follow the book completely and I have said this is AU. AND I wrote in the Clarifications things that have been changed. I don't know how clearer I can be unless I just tell you the complete story no chapters. Everything else that I just summarized to me I feel like could of actually waited until those chapters were out. Some things would not make sense until I made the chapter to explain it. I suggest rereading. Can more people comment and tell me before this author's note if they were very confused or before I wrote this disclaimer did the story answer some of your questions as it went on.

Now more than ever I need you guys comment and leave feed back. Before I forget the photo reference will be up on Wattpad later on today or title is " _The Guru's Saint Graal"_


	15. Chapter 15

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hi guys,/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"I know I have left stories unfinished in the past and this year I promised I wouldn't allow another year to go by stalling. I just wanted to let you guys know I haven't forgotten about you. I've just decided to change how I approach my plans. I have always been the time of person to make things happen myself before I finish a project and then ask for help later. I need to take responsibility and be honest...that hasn't been working out for me. I'm here asking for help and I've decided to instead slip flashbacks to how the PC was before the incident. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"I'll just release a short book hopefully 10-20chapters of their 7th to 8th grade year. If anyone is willing I'd like to ask for beta readers. Preferably some who write or read stories between T-M rating. Who read drama,romance,angst, family,hurt/comfort, tragedy and humor. I'm looking for three people who can read the chapters fairly quick and give me edits ASAP. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Thank you, /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Basicchick.../span/p 


End file.
